Emilia Jablonsky
Emilia Jablonsky was the secondary pilot of mark VI jaeger Seawolf Genesis. History Early Life Emilia Jablonsky was born on March 25, 2013 in Honolulu, Hawaii. Although her family was originally from New York, her father was the Commanding Officer on board USS Fitzgerald;'' the destroyer's operation in the Pacific 7th Fleet meant Emilia's family had to move to a state bordering the Pacific Ocean. As children, Emilia and her older brother Eugene became accustomed to the many warships going in and out of Pearl Harbor. Both of them thus became acutely interested in naval history and weapons, especially the big-gun battleships of World War 2. Emilia and Eugene decided to pursue a career as Navy officers, following in the footsteps of their ancestors since World War 1. Emilia's life would change forever on November 10, 2020. Atticon emerged from the Breach and headed for Seoul, only to surface near the US Navy 7th Fleet conducting exercises in the East Sea. The kaiju made quick work of the 7th Fleet's ships, including ''Fitzgerald. By the time Echo Saber and Cherno Alpha arrived, Atticon was making landfall in Seoul. There were no survivors from Fitzgerald. '' Ten years later, Eugene began his Navy career on ''USS Guadalcanal. ''Although Emilia was jealous of her brother's assignment to the USN's newest missile cruiser, she had other plans for herself. Emilia enlisted for Jaeger Academy class 2034-B, relinquishing her Navy career for one in the PPDC. Jaeger Academy Emilia passed the physical and written examinations with flying colors. What seemingly bogged her down was the lack of a potential drift-compatible partner; this assumption was proven wrong when Emilia and her new friend Audrey Sanders recorded 87% compatibility on their first simulator run. Both successfully finished training, and were assigned to Seawolf Genesis. As a result, Eugene's bragging about how advanced ''Guadalcanal was came to an abrupt end. 2035 "Uprising" Emilia, Audrey and Seawolf were flown out to Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickam as an honor guard for the 2035 RIMPAC exercises. Emilia spent her first three days in Pearl Harbor visiting her mother and touring Guadalcanal. By then there was a much more impressive ship in the 7th Fleet flagship Saratoga, as Emilia never failed to remind Eugene; the 755 foot, 41,000 ton battlecruiser packed firepower on par with most jaegers. Emilia was taking a walk with Audrey when rogue Shao drones began rising from Pearl Harbor's crystal-clear waters. They were soon bolting for the drivesuit room, jumping clear of debris as Saratoga slipped beneath the waterline. Pearl Harbor was shrouded with toxic fumes from the sunken battlecruiser. Emilia had no idea if Eugene was even alive. Minutes later, her worst fears became reality as Seawolf Genesis was bludgeoned with Guadalcanal as a baseball bat. Unhinged rage flared through the Drift as Emilia and Audrey decimated two drones. A third was squarely within their sights when another drone hurled USS Midway at Seawolf's conn-pod. The cruiser's propeller shredded Emilia's body, vertically bisecting her. One half slumped onto the conn-pod floor, while the other half was stuck on the propeller. Aftermath Contrary to Emilia's belief, Eugene did survive the attack; he was ashore when the drones attacked. Yet the fact that his own ship was used as a weapon against Emilia, and that Guadalcanal's sister ship ultimately resulted in her demise, wreaked havoc on his mind. Eugene was reassigned to USS Sibuyan Sea, only to commit suicide by jumping off the cruiser during a high-speed run. ''Sibuyan Sea ''was making 45 knots, and her propeller shredded Eugene's body like Swiss cheese. Emilia and Audrey's funeral was held two weeks after MegaTokyo, along with their former classmate Ko Joo-Hyun. People all around the globe mourned the deceased Rangers. Personality Skills